Forum:User History
PogoPunk's History I'm interested to hear about the members of this wiki's history on Club Penguin, history relating here etc. Regarding my history; I started Club Penguin in early 2006. One of my friends introduced me to the game, and I was intrigued by it. For trivia, my first pin was the Pot Plant, and I'm not sure about my first item. First account I had was Bugsy1234567, then changed it to King Bugsy, then went to other numerous accounts until I ran into POGOPUNK32. Back in this early time, Sanity Penguin (also known as Sanity1) was steadily rising to his fame. I caught wind of his trainer and began toying with it. For its time, it was very ingenious, but after de-compiling the code, it was actually a very simple trainer. I wanted to learn more about this, and I actually befriended Sanity1. He taught me a lot of things regarding Club Penguin, and it was very interesting to hear what he had to say. However, his ego grew bigger due to the amount of fame his trainer gave him, and he became very cocky and overconfident. After that statement regarding his belief that moderators could never ban him, I decided to leave him. I was never that interested in being "famous" around Club Penguin, for I could never handle a conclave of penguins spamming me friend requests and telling me to be their friend over and over again. I assume people like that only use you to become famous, so I try to stay incognito. After the whole Sanity Penguin saga, I decided to leave Club Penguin for awhile and delve into other games. Due to the lack of updates at the time, and that most of the features were restricted to members (unfortunately, still are) Club Penguin grew very boring in my tastes. I yearned for some action, but it was never received. I may be being biased, due to I have a taste for violent, gorey-like games. Soon after, I rejoined Club Penguin a few months later, and noticed my account was deleted due to inactivity. I quit CP shortly after that. Not only that, but I had a lot of other things to deal with at the time (was intergrating to High School, and the first day of Year 7 is the most terrible ordeal I've had to face. The first day of High School marks the impression other people become of you. Since I was visually impaired at the time and required glasses, everyone saw me as some kind of nerd) I remade my account, and visited CP from time to time, but not as frequent as I used to. Off and on mainly to check on any parties etc. Soon after, I met a few friends on Club Penguin (1337Lollie, ReallyBadSand, Ness123 and others) and I rekindled my love for the game. Trouble was, we caused a whole lot of mischief around CP (we started many Members VS Non members arguments and a plethora of more) and most of us got banned forever. After the sad, untimely death of my grandmother, I needed to take some time out, so I went on Club Penguin again. Father made me a member in sympathy due to the circumstances, and I began to love the game even more. 5 dollars a month didn't really concern him, whereas I was on Club Penguin almost 24/7. In late December, I made a few videos just for laughs on my Youtube account, and I became a little bit famous. I found out about Club Penguin Wiki, and thought I'd make an article about the video claiming it to be real. However, I noticed a link to Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, where it was allowed to make fictional characters, so I moved my operation there. Over the course of 3-4 months, I've claimed Bureaucracy, Wall of Fame and many other titles. Anyone can become anything here if they put their mind to it. (Talk to me!) 05:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Explorer's History Nice story, POGOPUNK. I started CP just a few months after you did, but I never caught much of the wind about Sanity Penguin. My account never got banned -- I'm still good ol' Explorer 767 on CP. I used to accept just about every single person who asked me to be their buddy, but soon I realized that they just liked me at the moment and would eventually forget me. I then cleared off all the buddies whom I didn't really know and left only the people whom I knew in real life. I once made an edit on the CPW as an IP, but got blocked by Happyface, who thought I was "lying." If you look up "Diamond Falls" in the history of the CPW, you might find my old IP. You won't be able to track me with it, though: my computer's address was recently changed, so sorry! Ironic, isn't it; the same person who blocked me as an IP promoted me as a user! Anyway, I immediately quit the CPW, embarrassed, and went back to CP. I think I quit sometime after the First Fall Fair, but then I revived my interest in spring 2008. I continued on and found this wiki in the summer or fall of 2008 and contributed a little as an IP (my old IP, sorry!). That's when I made my USA article, and I was delighted that you all liked. Back then, the wiki had, like, 40 or 50 articles, but after the USA was created, the wiki went into a growth spurt. The rest, since you all know it, is history. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 19:53, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Did Happyface seriously ban you? That's a conincidence cause when Happyface saw Diamond Falls on this wiki he was like "This article looks familiar". --The FluffMiester 19:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, yes. I thought Happyface would remember. >=) I forgive him, anyway. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Spy Guy Pers' Story I found Club Penguin when it was a big thing at my shcool. After a few months of playing it, I Goodled "Club Penguin Wiki" (I already knew of Wiki's). Just about the only page I edited on it was the "Idea's" page. One day I saw a template that talked about this wiki. Fun facts! In the story Capturing Eray my penguin is not on CP or about a month. In the time that it takes place, my computer was not working, so I was not accually on! On the "Idea's" page I talked about earlier, I had an idea for elections on CP for president and a USA server (not our USA, the real one). --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) See this page! 20:43, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ---- TurtleShroom's History I joined Club Penguin in December 2006 after a reccomendation from my sister. However, I was uninterested for a while, and it wasn't until January 2007 that I truly "joined" (actually using my account) on CP. This is why I consideer my induction date as January 2007. I entered a few days before the original Winter Fiesta, and never turned back. I recieved my first pin (the cactus, one of my favorites) there, as well as my first item (maracas). My penguin was light blue from the beginning (sky blue is my color of preference for most of my life). I participated in the Festival of Snow and got the light-blue shirt with a snowflake I wear so frequently. I became a member in March of 2007, just in time to buy a leprechaun-wardrobe item (although I now know leprechauns wear red suits and hats). Very soon, my sister grew bored of CP, as did my friends, and I went solo from there. I attended some of the greatest parties of my time, including the Pirate's party (ship Snow Forts), the original Fall Fair and Water Party I. I witnessed in the CP Times a picture of the Crab that broke the glass (I didn't see it in person), and visited the Pool and Mine during the flood. I also appeared in the Summer Extravanganza and obtained all four items (the most ever given) there. The secret about that, however, is that I was at Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, so I actually went out of my way to get a quick chance to play CP at a Wi-Fi cafe between the ocean and merriment. I witnessed Halloween 2007 and the Great Storm of 2008. In the process I was declared "famous" twice, and have had a few penguins come to me and say "I love your videos". I was considered "rare" by many (the graduation hat was from May 2007), but I really didn't use the title outside the wikis. In fact, I made most of my rarity to use by trying to declare non-members rare (such as a penguin that had nothing but the I-Pod item, which is "rare"). I have a full buddy list at all times. From the start, I collected weird names such as "Healthy Pen", "Jam Your Toa", "I Am a Sheep", and even "Slammed I Am" and "Godslove". ---- As for my wiki career, I entered back when the CP Wiki just started. I accidently discovered the Wikia corporation at school, where I saw and edited the Roller Coaster Tycoon Wiki. I also learned the real Wikipedia was an unreliable and forbidden primary citation (it can back up sources, but not be the source), which was sad. From there on, I couldn't trust Wikipedia as far as I could throw it, but I still use and cite it in trivia anyway. I joined the CP Wiki after I stumbled on it through forgotten means (probably good old Google), and joined around March 2007. I was promoted to sysop there by V-Rex (the founder) himself, and was appointed, along with Barkjon, to Webmaster sometime later after the Great Robbsi quit. After the Wiki's user base collapsed and swarms of Satanists literally stormed in to attack, I fought it alone (Barkjon was gone for the whole period) and ended up being called a "dictator" by the haters. To spite them, I took the title of Dictator and surrendered my ability to promote users on an unwritten Magna Carta (still trying to translate that thing to Latin). From there I discovered this, and it was I who convined Explorer to join as a user with his mother's permission. In the process I memorized the entire Copyright Law and secured QFTGW under my name. I gave the man my word to keep any and all copyright issues off his story (he was afraid his work would be plagerized and stolen). He joined, and no dispute on copyright has ever arisen. This is why you see golden bars copyrighting people's work. It was me! I became a beauracrat here a while ago, and wrote the Coronation of Explorer article myself to celebrate his promotion. That's my story. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 17:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Alex001's Story To tell the truth, I was one of the oldest users here. Anyway, I started my CP account after my two young siblings (technically sisters) and I got intrested. Somehow, it came to my attention that I didn't really like it. So, I had quit and most probably, forgotten my old account. IThat was in 2006. I forgotten my first pins and stff. The year later, I was introduced back once again and I started having some fun. Though, I didn't really wanted my sisters to play to much: at that time, my youngest sister was addicted to CP. Months past and we started to re-forget CP and got more introduced to Maplestory (which I did not play due to account problems). I really loved to do computer work before and after playing CP. I discovered CPW during and after the time I played CP for the second time. I edited as an IP instead of a user, since there was age restrictions and I was not eligible. The first user I noticed and admired was TurtleShroom (you were an admin, then). I wanted to improve the grammar mistakes found, but soon did not bother. In 2008, I found the CPFW. Actually, at that time, even before what Explorer mentioned, was only 30 articles (actually 29, since I created an extra one). I created the Big Fat Boogy Mission!... which eventually got deleted due to the "violence". I also made Sherby Hoodwounds, and yeah it was great. I only created the article to the page type, and did not edit for any grammar stuff. After the "revolouion", I again found the wiki and what the change it made! I later rejoined the wiki and had fun. Especially during the 2008-2009 period. I got promoted to a rollback (after request) and got auto. promoted to a sysop without request! Now, I am enjoying position of being the third most active user in the wiki. Yay! While I was enjoying the status, I decided to find something new. I went to the Factual Nonsense and it was fun, too. I also spam the CPW, which I quiited formerly, hoping that I could be someone "not that kind" ever since my kindness affected me. My spamming must go up, but it didn't. It was very hard to spam, and I hated hacking other's accounts. So I created some nonsensical articles. If I were allowed to put it here, it would be boring since I created stubs on that wiki. Once I get unbanned, I may be able to spam more often. But it' wont happen much. ----Alex001 08:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC)